smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Awkwardness (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"Gargamel, what are you doing here?!" Eska pointed her wand at Gargamel. "Oh, I thought I'd take a stroll with my red Smurfs..." Gargamel sarcastically said, "I'm ''capturing ''you, dingus! Now, come here and let me kidnap you!" As they fought of Gargamel and his Smurfs, Eska and Spiro ran through Serenity Meadow so he wouldn't catch them. Meanwhile, Eccentric and Glacia were still sitting in awkward silence, toying with various things on them. Eccentric looked at Glacia, took a deep breath and spoke, "Looks like were by ourselves again." "Yea...we are," Glacia agreed, "Why did Eska even put up with this? All this did is make me embarrassed!" "Well, you don't have to be," Eccentric reassured, "I was too." Glacia sighed, "Eccentric..." "Yes?" Eccentric replied. "That time..." Glacia continued, "In the Wormwood Forest...when you kissed me...did you actually like me? Or...did you do it to calm me down?" Eccentric gulped and blushed, "W-well...I did it to calm you down. But...after realizing what I did, I...." He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's fine..." Glacia looked away, "No one likes me anyway. I don't blame them. I'm grumpy, hot-headed, and cold. You don't have to." "N-no, wait!" Eccentric stopped her, "I..." He took a breath, "Glacia, after realizing I kissed you, I ''did ''start to like you. I was wrong to startle you, and you probably hate me." "No, I don't," Glacia admitted, "I actually felt more strongly than I've ever did about you." Both of them flashback to the kiss while Glacia explained, "When you kissed me, I thought someone really liked me through the hard exterior. So, I loosened up. Let you kiss me. I tried to hide my feelings. But...I guess that didn't work too well." She laughed nervously. Eccentric did as well, smiling to each other. Glacia smiled to him as well. Meanwhile, Gargamel was still chasing the two throughout Serenity Meadow. Just then, Eska got a plan. She blocked his way through a brick wall, which caused him to run into it. Just then, the red Smurfs charged and they fought them off as well. "Just like old times!" Eska exclaimed. "Agreed!" Spiro nodded. When they were defeated, the red Smurfs retreated, leaving Gargamel unconscious. "Guess we better head back to check on the two," Eska tossed her wand and headed back to FireFly Grove with Spiro, "And it's ok if they're not ready to express their feelings yet. It may take them a few..." Her sentence was cut off when she found something shocking. Eccentric and Glacia were kissing, arms wrapped around each other, not paying attention to the world around them. Eska was silently screaming while fanning herself. "My OTP is canon!" She whispered. "C'mon," Spiro whisper-giggled, "Let's leave them alone for a while!" Suddenly, after Eska and Spiro left, Glacia leaned more into Eccentric, which caused the canoe to slowly tip over, causing the two to fall into the lake. They arose to the surface, soaking wet. "Told you that would happen," Glacia stated before she and Eccentric started laughing. Previous Next Category:Total Awkwardness chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story